


How can I trust you?

by Marxpng



Series: Fictober18 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: Sombra tells Vixen about who Reaper really is and in return wants infomation about Vixen’s knowledge of Overwatch.





	How can I trust you?

Sombra and Vixen both stared into each other’s eyes for about a minute or so with no one saying anything. “How can I trust you?” Vixen broke the silence slowly getting out her sub-machine gun getting ready to defend herself from the well-known hacker, Sombra backed up with her hands lifted half-way up in the air.

“Look, I know I may not have a great reputation but what I’m giving you is the truth I mean did you really not know that Gabe was Reaper this whole time? Did no one from Overwatch tell you that? Heh.” She snickered shaking her head Vixen growled aiming her sub-machine gun at Sombra angrily.

“Whoa calm down now!” Exclaimed Sombra backing up at how quickly Vixen aimed the weapon at her Vixen growled as a response being too angry to even respond to the hacker carefully watching Sombra walk to her side and brought out a holographic picture of Vixen and D.Va.

“I would be careful and calm down if I were you we wouldn’t want your girlfriend to be hurt right?” Sombra asked Vixen stared at the picture before sighed putting away her sub-machine gun while still glaring at Sombra. “What is it do you want from me…” She growled.

“Oh, not much… Maybe I don’t know some information you have about Overwatch? Because here’s the deal; if you tell me anything you know about Overwatch I’ll leave you and D.Va alone but if you don’t tell me then… Hehe I’ll just tell Reaper about your location and honestly I wouldn’t know how that would end up,” Sombra explained the offer rolling her eyes smiling about the Reaper comment hearing the offer put Vixen in a tough situation here.

“Clock’s ticking, Vixen.” Said Sombra as Vixen was still in a state of thought in one hand she didn’t want to say anything about Overwatch but on the other hand, she also didn’t want D.Va to get her eventually Vixen sighed and looked at Sombra dead in the eye. “Deal,” Vixen answered.


End file.
